


The boy in the bubble

by HeyItsJae



Category: South Park
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJae/pseuds/HeyItsJae
Summary: Kyle was only out so late to get his mother medicine. He was supposed to be gone for half an hour tops.Of course thats not how it worked for the jew. He shouldnt of stopped to look at Mysterion fighting some thugs.He shouldnt of let anyone grab him.He should of just kept walking.Instead he and Mysterion were captured by Cartman.Whats Kyle supposed to do when Cartman starts to touch him, while Mysterion can do nothing but watch.Not beta read cause I don't have anyone who will do that for me but if anyone wants to beta read for me comment lmaoALSO THIS STARTED OUT AS AN RP STARTER LMFAOOO





	The boy in the bubble

Kyle sighed as he pulled his jacket around himself tighter. It was close to one in the morning as he walked past an alleyway. The only reason he was out so late was because his mother had run out of medicine so Kyle had went to get some for her.

The jew sighed as he kept walking, shivering at the cold 'I should of worn a warmer jacket..' He whispered to himself as he turned down an alleyway. The gingers head snapped up as he heard the sound of people fighting in the connecting alleyway. He looked around the corner as his eyes widened, seeing a group of men fighting against a single figure in a cape 'Woah.. Mysterion..'

Watching as Mysterion fought the men, Kyle attempted to walk past alleyway without being noticed. Just when he thought he was out of the woods he felt a hand grab him. He let out a small cry as something cold was held against his throat.

'Back away Mysterion unless you want this boy to die' the guy who had grabbed him growled out. Kyle trembled in the mans hold, tears quickly gathering in his eyes as he looked at the caped hero, who had froze on shock before growling lowly and stepping away from the rest of the men, holding his arms up.

'Let the kid go. He has nothing to do with this' Mysterions voice was harsh and unforgiving. He growled again as a trail of blood started to trail down Kyles pale throat, the jew crying out in pain and fear.

'Now now James don't kill the filthy jew yet~' a cold voice cooed. Kyle and Mysterion froze 'Cartman?' Kyle whispered in shock as he saw the brunette walk out from the shadows. He was in his Coon uniform but everyone could tell it was Cartman.

Cartman sighed, deciding there was no point in pretending he wasnt the coon. They both knew already. Besides they would never be able to tell anyone.

'Hey Kahl~' the nazi cooed and he grabbed Kyles chin, looking at Mysterion 'Mysterion' he nodded at him 'How are you today?'

'Let Kyle go fatass!' Mysterion screamed, glaring as Cartmans response was kissing Kyles cheek, a sick smirk on his face 'Nah I don't think I will~' he chuckled as Kyle struggled to get away from Cartman and the man, James.

Mysterion opened his mouth to scream at Cartman before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Kyle let out a small scream as he saw Mysterion fall to the ground, a dart in his neck. The Jew let out a terrified sob right before Cartman stabbed a needle into his throat and everything went dark.

  
Kyle groaned as he opened his eyes. The world was blurry for a few minutes and he could only make out one figure on the ground next to him. As his vision ajusted he coukd see that it was Mysterion next to him.

The ginger tried to get up, yelping as a forced pulled him backwards. He was chained to the wall, a collar around his neck like he was a dog. Kyle trembled as he started to remember the earlier events, his heart racing. He couldnt believe Cartman had kidnapped both him and Mysterion!

Just as Kyle was starting to panic someone rested a hand on his shoulder. He went to jerk away until he realised it was Mysterion, instead slumping into the vigilantes open arms.

Mysterion wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, sighing sadly. He couldnt believe he had let Kyle get kidnapped. As far as he was concerned he was a failure.

'It's going to be ok Kyle. I won't let Cartman hurt you anymore..' The vigilante whispered, unsure if he could even keep the promise.

'Now now Mysterion. Don't tell promises you cant keep' A cold voice cooed. Kyle tensed and snuggled closer to Mysterion, his heart pounding.

Mysterion growled lowly as he could feel how quickly the jews heart was racing. He tugged the red head closer and glared at the plump figure walking closer to them.

'Let Kyle go fatass. You can have me just let Kyle go!'

Cartmans face twisted into a sick smirk as he heard the desperate tone in Mysterions voice. He laughed and stood right in front of the two cowering boys. He grinned at the fear in Kyles eyes, proud that he was making the jew so scared.

'Awh but Mysterion..'

A cry ripped from Kyles throat as Cartman tugged him closer, Mysterion trying and failing to grab the jew.

Kyle shrieked as Cartman kissed his neck, eyes blown wide as he struggled. He was confused as to why Cartman had kidnapped him and the non-consentual kissing just made it even worse.

Mysterion let out angry scream and started to thrash around, unable to move much as the chains seemed to get shorter. Eventually he just hung his head and glared at Cartman, who just grinned and bit down on Kyles neck.

'The funs just getting started~'


End file.
